Waiting Outisde The Lines  Natalya Songfic
by bourne2flykid
Summary: Songfic for natalya. Read and review. Song; Waiting Outside The LInes - Greyson Chance. Should i continue this or no?


**Songfic for WWE diva natalya. **

**Song; Waiting Outside The Lines - Greyson Chance. **

**You'll never enjoy your life,**

**living inside the box**

**You're so afraid of taking chances,**

**how you gonna reach the top?**

Natalya had thought to herself that she really wanted the wwe to give her the push she had rightfully deserved. She paced around her locker room sighing to herself. "damn, why am i so afraid to go after something that i know i want so bad?" She had thought about doing something about not getting the push that she had deserved but thought about it over and over again about all the negative things that would happen if she did. She had always wanted to be at the top of company in the smackdown divas divistion but had never really done anything about it. "one of these days" She had muttered to herself over and over again until someone had stepped into the locker room.

**Rules and regulations,**

**force you to play it safe**

**Get rid of all the hesitation,**

**it's time for you to seize the day**

"you think you're going to be at the top of this company kelly?" Maryse had asked, the girlfriend of the priceless son, Ted. Natalya ignored her shaking her head yes, sighing to herself. "What did you say? Cat got your tounge?" Maryse had made a smartass remark to Natalya. She thought to herself for a second "God, if i were able to hit her, i would" Maryse smirked "Yeah, don't say anything you little bitch" Natalya finally got the courage to say something to her "Don't call me a bitch you stupid french gold digging slut" Natalya spat at Maryse causing her to gasp. Natalya had started to walk away from her but as soon as she had turned her back on the french woman, she had grabbed her by her blond hair and pulled her hard to the ground. Natalya had fallen, smacking her head on the ground gasping in pure pain as it had flown through her head. "You are so damn lucky i can't hit you or else i would get fired" She yelled holding her head to help the pain in her head. "Yeah, whatever" The french diva said before turning her back to the blond on the floor walking out of the locker room.

**Instead of just sitting around**

**and looking down on tomorrow**

**You gotta let your feet off the ground,**

**the time is now**

**I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,**

**I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines**

**Waiting outside the lines**

**Waiting outside the lines**

Hours had gone by, Natalya was now back at her hotel room sitting on the bed. She signed to herself "i'm the worst diva in the history of the WWE" he sighed again as a tear started to form in the corner of her eye. She blinked once letting the tear flow down her cheek. "Why can't i do anything right, why does everyone hate me?" He said sort or over reacting a bit on the "why does everyone hate me" comment. "you know what, i'm going to do something about me not getting the push i deserve, it's time a new Natalya emerges from within" She spat at the air before dragging her hand against her face to get rid of the line that the tear had made on her cheek. She took a deep breathe before pulling out her cell phone, looking through the contact. She had found the contact she was looking for, she than hit the send button, pressing the phone up to her ear. The person she had called answered the phone speaking on the other end of the line "Natalya, what can i do for you?" She sighed having second thoughts on what she was going to say. "Listen, i deserve a push on the raw brand and you know it, i don't appreciate being treated like a diva who can't wrestling or something, you know damn well that i am better than most of the divas in this compancy." The person took in what she had been saying before speaking "sorry, i can't help you there, you're going to have to speak to vince." Natalya screamed as he threw her phone against the wall, breaking it into peices. She had wrapped her arms around her legs, sobbing slightly. "Why, why can't they just give me the push, i mean come on... they know i deserve it..." She sobbed almost in a whisper form. "You know what, i'm going to just quit if i can't get what i want, obviously they wouldn't really care if i did" Her sobs had now turned into full out crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks, falling to the floor.

**Should i continue this? :P **


End file.
